


when we all fall asleep, where do we go? (where did you go?)

by arcanawolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: @mcurhodeytony if ur reading this thanks i hated it, it’s so sad i’m sorry, this is kinda inspired by a tweet that made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawolf/pseuds/arcanawolf
Summary: i’m in my endgame feels right now, and this is the result.





	when we all fall asleep, where do we go? (where did you go?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as you can probably tell, this is my first time writing literally anything, ever, so please excuse my inability to do it properly. this fic is just a manifestation of how much i’m simultaneously terrified and excited for the release of endgame. let me know what you think!

thor dies saying he’s going home. asgard is a people, not a place, and all of his people are in valhalla.

bruce lives. bruce lives, but he lives a nightmare. one last time, he is unkillable. one last time, he is strong enough to fight for everything he loves. one last time, he is the hulk. one last time that lasts forever.

like most everything they have done in the terrible life they’ve led, natasha and clint die together. it is, perhaps, the best death they could have had, considering all they’ve done in their lives. as he drifts away, clint thinks of the family he brought back only to leave them. as she drifts away, natasha thinks of the family she got back, only to be taken away.

steve rogers doesn’t die. the man with a plan, the man out of time. what good is a plan with nothing to save? what good is time with no one to spend it with? steve has lived a century, and he will live a century more.

tony stark knows he is mortal. tony stark knows he can die, should die, will die. but tony stark doesn’t die. not yet. merchant of death, merchant of life. he’s a businessman, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist with a heart of gold-titanium alloy. tony stark has lost everything, but he can deal with having nothing. there was a time before rhodey, before pepper, before peter, that he had nothing, too. he knows how it feels, terribly, intimately, so often it feels like there are cracks in his armored heart. he dedicates himself to making sure no one else feels that way. what else can you do, with billions of dollars, and hundreds of hours, and so much love, and no one to spend it on?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hope you liked it? idk if this is something i should do more often, but i do like writing, so we’ll see. let me know!


End file.
